


Our Love Can Never Fade

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zayn's birthday.  Liam and the boys get ready to surprise him.  Just a domestic fluffy piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Can Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a kid fic with Zayn and Liam. According to the site I used, Cadi means luck and Adra (which can be a male or female name) means more informed, knowledgeable when given to a boy.

Liam smiles as he hears the sounds of footsteps running through the hall. It is accompanied by excited chatter and finally the appearance of two faces peeking through the bedroom door which sits ajar. “Daddy?” The face on the bottom asks, toothless grin shining up at him. 

“Yes Cadi?” Liam sits at the corner of his bed as the two children rush in and jump up on him. He pulls them both in one fell swoop onto the bed and they’re all curled together, laughing and trying to tickle each other.

“We gotted our clothes, like you said to.”

He can’t help but kiss his son’s forehead, proud of how happy he is at following instruction. “Did you help Adra with his clothes too?” Liam gets two proud nods as they both get to their feet on the bed. There is no warning before they start to jump on the bed, laughing and screaming at the sensation of bouncing higher with each jump.

Previously, Liam would have put a stop to it immediately. There were so many opportunities for the kids to get hurt by jumping on the bed, not to mention the possibility of the bed itself breaking. Now though, he’d been tamed, a bit by Zayn and mostly by Louis, into letting kids be kids and that a little fun wouldn’t hurt from time to time. And if they did fall, if they did hurt themselves, it would prove to be a wonderful lesson in being more careful the next time.

A glance to the clock on the nightstand had him corralling up the boys. “Come on, bath time!” Just as he knew, he got two very different responses.

“YAAAAY!” Adra screamed, pulling off his clothes as he danced around the bedroom. “Bath time! Bath time!” 

Cadi crossed his arms over his shoulders, lips forming into a pout that was a carbon copy of his daddy’s. “But we had one yesterday! Don’t wanna bath.”

“Okay,” Liam says with a knowing smirk. “You don’t have to have a bath.”

“Yaaay!”

“But you can’t come if you don’t. Only boys who have baths and put on their best clothes get to come to the party.”

For a few moments, Liam watches Cadi seriously weigh the options. Bath vs Party. Eventually, he sees the older boy’s shoulders sag and he concedes. “Is Baba going to the party?” Liam nods expression serious.

“He is, baby. Baba is going to meet us there. The party is for him.”

Liam gets a long, suffering sigh in response. “You win daddy. You always win.”

“S’why I’m the Daddy Cadi,” Liam crows. He leads them both into the bathroom and runs their bath. After his aversion to baths has passed, Liam watches Cadi enjoy the tub and splashing around with his brother. With minimal damage to the bathroom, Liam gets the boys out and dry. They’re given strict instructions to get ready for the party. If they need help they can call him and he will come down. He’ll be in his bedroom getting ready as well. 

They’re trying to give the boys more independence. Letting them choose their own clothes for things and develop their own voices independent of what Liam and Zayn tell them to do and wear. Liam has slipped into a pair of slacks and button down shirt. He initially intended to wear a tie, but didn’t want the constriction around his neck for the whole night. The boys have been quiet for far too long and it’s almost time for them to go. He slides his wallet into his back pocket, attaches his watch to his wrist and sprays a bit of cologne before heading down the hall to the boys’ room. Eventually, they will have their own bedrooms, but it had been agreed upon that for now they would share. Zayn wanted them to have that bond, that feeling that they were more than brothers, that they were best friends and while Liam hadn’t fully understood it at first, he can see through their son’s bonds just how close they are.

“You can’t wear that Adra,” Cadi’s voice is low. “We’re going to a party.”

Adra’s voice is petulant. Liam chuckles softly at how much he sounds like Zayn. “Daddy says I can wear whatever I want. I want to wear this.”

“You have to dress nice for Baba. Pick something else.”

“I don’t want to pick something else. I’m going to ask Daddy.”

Cadi laughs, the sound kind. Liam doesn’t want to interrupt just yet. He wants to wait and see how it plays off. There is a niggling of curiosity in his mind as to what Adra chose to wear. 

“Daddy is going to think its super cool, duh.” Cadi says. “Fine, do what you want but I’m wearing this.”

“Will people laugh at me?” Adra’s voice is soft and Liam can detect a note of worry there. Before he can interrupt Cadi is speaking.

“If they do, I’ll beat them up. No one laughs at you but me.”

“I love you Bhai,” Adra whispers. He hears the response and decides it’s time to go inside.

He is not expecting the sight he’s met with and has to control his laughter so they don’t mistake his intention.

Cadi has chosen a pair of skinny jeans that Zayn had bought him the last time they’d gone shopping. They’re artfully ripped and so very Zayn that Liam’s chest flutters with how much like his Baba he is. He has a vintage Avenger’s tee shirt on covered by of course, a leather jacket. If Liam had known Zayn at age six, he would say without a doubt that this would have been what he looked like. Right down to the child size combat boots he wore.

Adra, on the other hand, has chosen an outfit Liam would never have expected. He wore the Batman Halloween costume that Liam had gotten for him the year before. Mask included. 

“So?” His oldest son asks, questioningly, hands on his hips. Again like his Baba with insuffering impatience.

“I think that I’m going to have the best looking kids at this party,” Liam says, dropping to one knee. He turns to both of them and grins. “You both look great. Did anyone help you with this outfit Cadi?”

The young child shakes his head. “No. I did it by myself. Does it look good?”

“The best buddy. Baba is going to love it! Gonna be so proud at how good you look, and no help.” 

It’s as though the room is glowing with the strength of the resulting smile. 

“And me? Daddy. Do I look good?”

“The best. I’m so jealous, I wish I had a cool batman suit to wear today.”

“Maybe we can stop? Buy you one? Then we can be twins!” Adra looks so excited at the prospect that Liam almost doesn’t want to burst his bubble. Unfortunately, he has to. 

“No buddy. You’re Batman. You can protect us, can’t be two Batmans at the party.”

They are in the car, the boys settled into their car seats when Liam’s phone rings. It’s Harry letting him know that Zayn and Louis are going to be at the restaurant in forty minutes. It’s perfect because it will only take Liam twenty to get there. 

They’re met by Harry and Niall when he parks in the lot at the restaurant. They’re outside having a breath of fresh air and both whistle and clap as they arrive. “Lookin’ good Malik-Paynes!” Niall first gives Cadi a high five and then follows up with Adra. 

“Hey,” Liam kneels so that he’s at eye level with his sons. “Daadi and Daada are inside. How about you go on in and say hi?”

“And Saf and Wal and Dony?” Cadi grins when Liam nods. They’ve rented out the whole restaurant with all of their family and friends, so Liam is not worried in letting them go in alone. When they’re alone outside, all three break out into hysterical laughter.

“I don’t know what’s better, Mini Zee or Mini Liam,” Harry jokes.

“They are definitely your guys’ kids,” Niall agrees. “And you know that Adra is going to have all the ladies up on him all night with how cute he is in that costume.”

“Can’t believe you let him come in it,” Harry admits with a chuckle. They’ve got to go inside and get ready. Louis had just texted them with the five minute warning. If the surprise was going to be successful they would definitely have to be out of sight when Louis and Zayn drove up.

“I told them they could pick their own outfits for tonight.” Liam greets Zayn’s mum and dad, both of whom are talking animatedly with their grandsons. He sees his own parents on the other side of the restaurant talking to friends. There must be almost one hundred people there, all to celebrate Zayn’s birthday. His thirtieth. A milestone.

“I don’t know Zayn,” Louis’s voice carries into the restaurant, too loud for polite conversation. Harry, Niall and Liam shake their heads and can’t help but laugh. They definitely could have chosen someone less obvious when needing someone to distract Zayn for the night. “I just thought it would be nice to have dinner with you. At this restaurant. Nothing fishy about that.”

“Then why the hell are you yelling in my ear, Mate?” Zayn sounds annoyed but fond, like he’s trying not to laugh but can’t quite succeed. “Unless you’re letting everyone inside know we’re out here and to get ready to yell surprise.”

“There’s no one in here Baba!” Cadi screams to Zayn. “Just come in, it’s okay.”

Zayn is chuckling when he enters the dimly lit restaurant. The lights all flick on and everyone starts screaming their congratulations and surprise at him. Zayn doesn’t even pretend to look surprised and Liam glares at him.

Before he can reach his husband, Cadi and Adra run over to launch themselves at their Baba. “Happy Birthday!” Zayn gives both of his sons high fives as he leans down to hug them. When he sees Adra he kisses him playfully all over his throat. 

“Batman? Batman is at my birthday party?” 

Liam’s stomach flutters at the grin on their youngest son’s face as Zayn plays with him. 

“It’s me Baba!”

“Who? Batman?”

“No. I’m Adra!” He pulls his mask down and grins up at his Baba proudly. “Daddy said we could wear our bestest, favouritest clothes and I picked this. Doesn’t it look good?”

Zayn has to blink back the tears in his eyes as he looks down, first at his sons and then up at Liam who is watching them. 

“You both look so good. Did you pick out your outfit to Cadi?” He receives a proud grin and a nod in response. “Sick,” Zayn says.

“Sick,” Cadi repeats under his breath with a smile.

Liam is the first to approach. He pulls Zayn in and kisses him hungrily, tasting inside of his mouth and whimpering against his lips as the kiss turns dirty fast. “I love you, Jaan.” Zayn whispers into Liam’s mouth.

“You knew.”

Zayn’s smile is apologetic although they both know he isn’t.

“Who thought it was a good idea to tell the boys? Because you know they can’t keep a secret.”

Liam’s eyes widen as he looks down at their sons who are watching with pictures of innocence on their faces. “They said they didn’t tell you.”

Zayn laughs. “Maybe they are good at secrets.”

The night passes quickly. Dinner is done buffet style and they’re able to catch up with friends that they haven’t seen in far too long. The kids are having the time of their lives, especially once Harry’s friend Nick starts DJing and the dance floor starts to fill up.

By midnight, Zayn is pleasantly drunk while Cadi and Adra have fallen asleep in a booth where Liam and Zayn’s parents have set up camp. The good nights start shortly after. Everyone lining up to wish Zayn Happy Birthday and congratulate them both on their wonderful family. Finally, it’s time for Liam to get his boys home. All three of them. 

He says goodnight to his parents followed by Zayn’s, with promises that they’ll see them both very soon. With Cadi sleeping soundly in his arms, head on his shoulder, Liam thanks Waliyha for grabbing Adra and helping him get them both in their car seats. She waits with them as he goes back in for his husband, who has been lured back to the bar to down a few more shots with Niall and Louis.

“Come on, babe.” Liam kisses Zayn’s jaw to his ear. Kids are in the car, gonna get you home.”

Zayn pouts as he looks at the drink in his hand and then up at Liam. 

“Fine. Fast.”

Liam watches Zayn open his throat and down the drink in one gulp. He feels his groin tighten at what else Zayn takes down his throat that easily. He watches Zayn press kisses to his older sister’s cheek followed by Niall, Louis and Harry before holding his hand out for Liam to take.

“Take me home Leeyum.”

When they get to the car, Waliyha is leaning against it as she focuses on the phone in her hand. She looks up and smiles at her big brother and his husband. She kisses their cheeks before running back into the restaurant where her parents are waiting for her. 

Zayn looks into the backseat where the two boys are snoring softly, Adra cuddled with his build a bear stuffed animal that he takes with him everywhere in the car. Zayn’s lips curl into a grin and he leans over to kiss his husband passionately. “Love you so much. Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome, love.” Liam starts the car and drives them the short distance home. He listens to Zayn’s drunken rambling of what a great night he’d had and how lucky he was. It takes them longer to all get inside since Liam has Zayn wait with Cadi while he first takes Adra inside and to bed. When he’s got their oldest in his arms, he tugs Zayn out of the car and directs him up the stairs. 

“I could have helped,” Zayn says before he promptly trips and lands face first into the stairs. 

“Be thankful I’m not carrying you up to bed like a child Zee,” Liam teases. 

It’s not until they’re in bed and Zayn is cuddled up close to Liam’s side that he looks down at his husband. Liam is amazed at how lucky he got, how this man is his everything and in turn, has given him everything he’d ever wanted in life. He pulls an envelope out of his night stand and hands it to Zayn. 

Zayn flaps his hands and doesn’t take the paper from him. “Too drunk,” he explains. “Read it to me.”

Liam doesn’t have to open it to know what’s in it. He’s memorized every word, forward and backward. “It says …we’re pregnant again. Our surrogate had her tests done earlier this week. Results just came in. We’re having a baby.”

Suddenly, Zayn isn’t tired any longer. He’s still drunk, mind hazy with the alcohol he’d drank earlier in the night but that is secondary to the adrenaline in his blood now. “When did you find out?”

“Just today. Wanted to surprise you.”

“Fuck,” Zayn says as he drops sloppy kisses all over Liam’s face. “Gonna have another baby.”

‘Happy birthday love,” Liam says, smiling.

“This has been the best birthday ever.”


End file.
